powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Speed Demons
It had been several days since Alimpian's defeat and no signs of any of "Master Pain's" warriors, not even any FlunkBots. Delighted, Dr. Sparks gave the Rangers their own uniform: a black short sleeved jumper with the shield and lightning bolt crest on the back with linining of their colours and their number on the front, a black tracksuit bottom, black trainers and a special belt with a pouch to keep their morphers in. He also decided that this spare time would give the Rangers a chance to practice their fighting skills on each other and also get to know each other a bit more. Jason, Alex and Olivia were training in one room and Zoe and Callum were practicing their moves on each other in another room. "I'll go easy on you this round," said Zoe in a competitive tone. "No need. Show me everything you've got," Callum smirked. Zoe grinned. "With pleasure!" And with that, the two teammates charged at each other. Zoe tried to knock Callum over by ducking to the ground and swiping an outstretched leg across the floor but he backflipped out of the way. Ready for another shot, Zoe threw her best combat punches at him. A few of her punches successfully pelted him in the stomach but he then grabbed one of her wrists and flipped her forwards onto her back. Zoe used her feet to support herself but Callum attempted to trip her over with his foot. Zoe managed to avoid being knocked down by performing a side twist and landing neatly on two feet. "Not bad," said Callum. Zoe growled and charged at Callum again but Callum ducked and Zoe flipped over him uneasily. This gave Callum an oppurtunity to try and knock her over by swiping his feet underneath her. Zoe reacted by doing several sideflips, only just avoiding his feet. Callum finished the training by kicking Zoe in the stomach, sending the blue ranger flying into the wall and knocking her down. "You alright?" Callum walked up to her and offered his hand to help her up but she refused. "I can get up myself!" Zoe snapped rudely, picking herself up. "I think that's enough training for one day," she added, heading off the the chill-out room. "Hey!" Callum called after her, getting Zoe's attention. 'What does he want now?' she thought to himself. Callum headed up to her. "You've got some really good moves, you know that?" Zoe blushed a little. "Th- thanks. M- martial arts training," she stuttered, obviously embarrassed. "But you've got to learn not to use up all those moves not all at once like you did there," said Callum. "It's a bit like a running race. You can't use up all your energy too quickly or you won't win the race." "And since when did you become Mr. Know-it-All?" "My dad told me," said Callum. "Well . . . thanks for the advice," murmured Zoe. "Who knows? It might come in handy sometime." ____________________________________________________________________________________ Meanwhile, in the darkest area of New Zealand, Master Paine stormed through a pitch-black tunnel, warriors bowing before the evil mutant as he headed up the tunnel before he reached a dark lair. A beautiful yet dangerous-looking maiden with greyish skin and platinum blonde hair tied into a long plait was waiting for him. "Welcome back," she said, bowing before him. Paine nodded. "Thank you Ernestine." "Does the doctor know?" asked Ernestine, following him. Paine sighed. "I'm afraid so." "I thought so" said Ernestine. "Only reccently, one of my creatures was destroyed by what they call . . . Power Rangers." Paine flashed her a death glare. "I knew it! Not only has your warrior proven to be just as useless as your previous warriors but it seems that the doctor has finally selected the Guardians of Sports Energy power. Do you know what this means?" Ernestine shook her head. "It means that we could actually find a way to make the Energy ours," chuckled Paine. "I'm not quite sure if I understand," said Ernestine. "You are too pathetic to understand anything. If those Guardians of Sports Energy are weaker than they look than the Energy will be mine in no time. All we have to do is create the perfect warrior and seek them out to destroy the Rangers. "I'll see what I can do," grinned Ernestine. "Do not disappoint me," Master Paine warned her. ____________________________________________________________________________________ "I need some fresh air," muttered Zoe, heading out. "Wow, what got into her?" said Jason as they watched her head out. Olivia shrugged. "Maybe she's just tired?" "Well it HAS been a long day," Alex agreed. "She just needs some time alone," said Callum. Meanwhile, Zoe reached the city centre and sat down on a bench to think. She was not a happy camper right now. She had used her best moves on Callum and still he had beat her in their training fight. How was that even possible? He'd only done one backflip and a few punches and kicks and that was all. To be a strong fighter you had to have all those skills, be able to flip and tumble through the obstacles and he hadn't done that much since he'd become the Red Ranger. Zoe groaned in frustration. Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard a terrified scream. She looked up and saw a new alien monster stomping through the city and people screaming, running away. "You think you can outrun the Lightning Charger?" the alien boomed. Zoe immediately stood up, and reached for her Blue Energy Morpher, about to call her teammates for help but quickly decided not to. It was just one monster, it wouldn't be too tricky. She ran up to a position a few meters away from the Lightning Charger. "That's far enough!" she shouted. "OOH! A Power Ranger! How exciting!" laughed the Lightning Charger. He was holding a silver ball in his hand and threw it into the air. Zoe looked up to see the ball over and twelve FlunkBots appeared out of it. "ATTACK!" ordered the Lightning Charger and immediately, the FlunkBots charged at Zoe who cartwheeled her way through the zombie aliens, knocking out five of them with her feet. Three of them grabbed her from behind but Zoe managed to free herself by performing a backflip before yanking her arms out of their grip. She finished off the last four by elbowing and kicking them out of the way. "Those are some quick reflexes," chuckled the Lightning Charger. "Got any more skills?" "Oh yeah," said Zoe, pulling out her Blue Energy Morpher. "I've got plenty of tricks up my sleeve." She was now standing in the required position and shouted out: "Sports Energy, Suit Up!" "Bring it on!" hollered the Lightning Charger as the Blue Energy Ranger charged in his direction. She leapt into the air and performed a front flip and was about to land feet first into him when he suddenly disappeared and reappeared on the other side. "WOAH!" Zoe cried as she realized she hadn't landed as neatly as she would've liked to. She stumbled over before turning around to see the Lightning Charger chuckling at her. "You're fast, Blue Ranger, but not as fast as lightning!" Zoe growled and ran at him again to attempt the same attack but this time a pace faster. Again, the Lightning Charger disappeared and reappeared in a different area but Zoe saw it coming. She turned around again, ready to see him standing there but was taken by surprised when she saw a blur pass her and felt something sharp slash at her, sparks flying out of her Ranger costume. One, two, three times, Zoe shrieked in pain as the Lightning Charger speeded back and forth, striking her and striking her. "Had enough?" the Lightning Charger cackled. Breathing hard, Zoe heaved herself to her feet. She was struggling and both of them knew it. But she refused to show weakness, still not calling her teammates for help. "Not yet. I think it's time for me to sharpen up a little! Ice Blade!" The Blue Energy Ranger pulled out her sword and dashed towards the Lightning Charger, ready to strike, but also expecting him to disappear and reappear somewhere else before attacking her the same way he did before. But instead he just speeded to the right before smacking Zoe in the back, knocking her over. "Time for a shocker!" the alien laughed, charging up his finger tips with electricity. With her back turned to this, Zoe was unaware of the Lightning Charger's plan and when she got to her feet and turned around, the Lightning Charger shot his electricity into her. The blast pelted into her Ranger Costume and exploded behind her, sending her flying and crash-landing onto the ground. The pain and electricity caused her to demorph. The Lightning Shocker roared with laughter. "Useless Rangers! So powerless and so slow!" And with that he disappeared, Zoe watching him helplessly. ____________________________________________________________________________________ "Master Paine, I have excellent news!" beamed the Lightning Shocker as he bounced into the creature's lair. "I have managed to defeat the Blue Power Ranger!" Master Paine sat up, ecstatic. "Wonderful!" he grinned. "So you managed to drain her Sports Energy power as well, I imagine!" The Lightning Shocker paused. "Huh?" "The Blue Energy Ranger's power! Where is it?" Paine demanded impatiently. The Lightning Charger froze. "Her Sports Energy . . . Oh no! I forgot!" "WHAT?! You impulsive fool!" Master Paine screeched furiously. "What's going on here?" asked Ernestine, stepping into the lair when she heard her master's screech. "Your warrior here is nothing but a fool! And you're a fool too! You created him to be too speedy, too impulsive!" roared Master Paine. Ernestine cringed but stood strong "Well then, we'll simply send him back to attack again." Master Paine glared at her. "It won't be so easy! Obviously the Blue Ranger will report your warrior to the other Rangers. They'll be expecting him and will know his abilities! They'll have him defeated in no time!" Ernestine pulled off the best evil chuckle she could manage. "But you have not seen all I can do, Master Paine. "Is that so?" Master Paine snarled. "In that case, what else can you do?" ____________________________________________________________________________________ "How was the fresh-" Jason began but trailed off when Zoe stormed into the lab. "I don't wanna talk about it," she murmured. Dr. Sparks Callum, Olivia, Alex and Jason looked at each other, knowing that something was wrong. "What's bothering you?" asked Dr. Sparks. "I just told you, I don't want to talk about it!" snapped Zoe. "But we're your teammates! We need to know!" exclaimed Olivia. Zoe said nothing but just walked into the training room, slamming the door behind her. "Wow, somebody's moody," muttered Alex. Callum said nothing but he looked very thoughtful. Dr. Sparks said nothing either. Even if he was going to say something, he would've been interrupted because the sound of an alarm filled the room. The scientist and the Rangers, including Zoe who reluctantly heaved herself out the training room rushed over to the computer screen. "Things are going to get a little more shocking around here!" boomed the Lightning Charger, stomping through the city. "Not while we're around," said Callum as he and the others got into position, pulling out their Energy Morphers. "Ready?" he asked his teammates. "Ready!" they replied. "Sports Energy, Suit Up!" "You think you can outrun me?" laughed the Lightning Charger, striking a few people with electricity. "Hold it right there!" The Lightning Charger turned around to see the five Sport Energy Rangers racing in his direction. 'Ah, more Rangers! Perfect!' he thought to himself. The Rangers charged at him and began to fight but quickly realized how speedy he was. Every time a Ranger tried to punch or kick him, he kept on dodging in a lightning speed fashion. "Not so powerful, are you?" he boasted. "Let's try again!" suggested Callum and he along with the Pink, Yellow and Green Energy Rangers charged at the alien again. The Lightning Charger just stood there and chuckled. "No, wait!" cried Zoe. Too late, the Lightning Charger disappeared and reappeared in the other side. Before the Rangers could react, he speeded back and forth, striking them and striking them. And Callum, Olivia, Alex and Jason stumbled over. "You can never move faster than lightning!" laughed the Lightning Shocker, finally stopping. Little did he know that he was standing right in front of Zoe . . . "Ice Blade!" The Blue Energy Ranger slashed the Lightning Charger from behind with her sword. The Lightning Charger screeched and stumbled over. "You little- how about this?" He held out his hands, the electricity charging up, failing to notice Callum running up to him from behind. "Lightning Saber!" Callum struck the Lightning Charger with his weapon. The Lightning Charger screeched again, turning his attention to Callum, growling furiously. "Now I'm getting mad!" he snarled, dashing towards the Red Energy Ranger. "Energy Vault!" As Callum jumped out of the way, the Pink Energy Ranger stuck out her pole in front of the Lightning Charger before he could stop himself, tripping the alien over. He crash-landed on the ground and tumbled over. "Hock Hammer!" The Yellow Energy Ranger whacked the ground with his weapon, sending the Lightning Charger bouncing off the ground. The second time Alex did this, the alien managed to perform a front flip and land neatly on two feet where Jason was waiting. "Racket Blaster!" The Green Energy Ranger pelted the large round bullets at the Lightning Charger, knocking him onto his back. The Rangers gathered together as the Lightning Charger struggled to climb to his feet. "I don't get it. Why didn't he explode?" asked Alex. "Maybe our weapons aren't strong enough by themselves," said Jason. "Then what'll we do?" cried Olivia. "I know! What if we combined our weapons together?" suggested Zoe. "Sounds good to me!" said Callum. "Let's do it!" Alex connected his Hock Hammer underneath Jason's Racket Blaster. Olivia and Zoe placed their weapons on the new invention so that Alex's hammer was in between the pole and the sword. Finally, Callum connected his Lightning Saber to complete the new weapon. "Sport Energy Striker!" the Rangers chanted in unison and positioned themselved to strike the Lightning Charger who had heaved himself back onto his feat. "STRIKE!" shouted Callum, swiping the Sport Energy Striker down, creating an energy blast from the weapon which pelted into the Lightning Striker. Sparks came flying out of him, he screeched in pain before collapsing and finally bursting into flames. "You're Out!" grinned Callum as they turned around on the fire and smoke. "Great teammwork guys!" ____________________________________________________________________________________ "NO! You said that this plan would work!" boomed Master Paine. Ernestine chuckled. "I haven't shown you everything . . . yet." She closed her eyes and began to concentrate . . . The ground began to rumble and the Rangers saw streaks of purple energy gathering together, rising at tower height. "What's happening?" shrieked Olivia. "I don't know but I don't like the look of it!" exclaimed Jason. They soon found out what was happening- the energy cleared away to reveal the return of the Lightning Striker, only he was much bigger, taller than an apartment building. "I TOLD YOU THIS EXPERIENCE WOULD BE SHOCKING!" Callum grabber his Red Energy Morpher and spoke into it: "Dr. Sparks, what'll we do?" "I had a feeling that would happen," the scientist replied. "Take your morphers and say the words Zord Energy, Unleash." "You heard him! Let's do this!" said Callum. The five Rangers took their morphers, held it in front of them and chanted out the words "Zord Energy Unleash!" Their morphers began to glow violently and the Rangers began to grow and change shape. In only a matter of secconds, they had turned into different and unique Zords. "Bullet Dasher!" "Blade Skater!" "Tumble Glider!" "Fisticuff Knight!" "Overspin Striker!" They looked at each other in amazement. "Can this Power Ranger business get any more awesome?" beamed Jason. "Um . . . right now that's now really important," said Zoe, eyeing the Lightning Charger closely. "He's heading in our direction!" "I've got this!" said Olivia. Despite her large height, she was able to leap into the air and perform so many front flips so fast that in a matter of secconds she was like a large pink ball and she crashed into the Lightning Charger, knocking him over. She landed gracefully on two feet. "My turn!" said Jason. He began to spin and spin until he was like a giant green tornado and he span at the Lightning Charger, punching the alien each time he span, knocking him out again. "Me next!" said Alex. He stomped up to the Lightning Charger who was lying on his back and whacked him so hard, it sent the alien gliding across the ground like a puc in a hockey game. "Hope this next attack doesn't freeze you in shock!" said Zoe, gliding up to the Lighting Charger as if she were on ice. Before the Lightning Charger could get up, she struck him with the blades around her arms, knocking him back down again. "Time to pick up the pace!" said Callum. He raced up to the Lightning Charger and picked him up and began to spin him around and around so fast that the Bullet Dasher and the Lightning Charger became a blur and the Lightning Charger was screaming before Callum finally threw him down onto the ground. The Lightning Charger wailed in pain and just like last time, the sparks came flying out and he exploded. "That was some mega teammwork!" said Callum. "You said it!" agreed Zoe. ____________________________________________________________________________________ Later, back in the lab, Zoe decided to take some time off to read which surprised Callum as he'd expected her to be practicing with the others. "So why were you so mad a while ago?" he asked her. "I got worked," she replied. "By that Lightning Charger guy." Callum gave her a look. "Why didn't you call us?" Zoe sighed. "I thought I had him. But I didn't. Now that I think of it, I really should have called you instead of using up all my energy." "Yeah, you should of," murmured Callum. For a moment there was silence. "So . . ." began Callum hesitantly. "Your moves from training earlier . . ." Zoe looked up from her book. "What about them?" "I was wondering . . . maybe . . . um . . . do you think you could teach me some of them?" Zoe put down her book and stood up straight. "Yeah, I can teach you some of them," she smirked in a cocky tone. "Really?! Like what?" SMACK! Callum stumbled backwards, rubbing his cheek where Zoe had slapped him. "I'm going training," she smirked, sauntering off. Callum nodded weakly. "You think? I think I've had enough training for one day!" Category:Power Rangers Sports Energy Category:Episode